


Ice gone wrong

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Forgive me if i got it wrong, I don't know how to do alchemy, I wrote this because I'm experimenting with . . . Alchemy, I'm open to leaning new things, I've mixed magic into it, If any of you readers has tips for me pls don't be shy, Or Cassandra when she returns, The person messing with the flask is either Eugene, Varian knows of magic just doesn't care for it, i'll leave it up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Varian works hard for a few ingredients that is wasted in the end
Kudos: 9





	Ice gone wrong

Varian hummed to himself as he glanced over his shoulder, his brows furrowing together as he tilted his head. Was someone following him? He paused in his path and listened. Ruddigar stayed home today. To busy being pampered by the princess to help. Varian shrugged as a wide grin curled his lips as he darted off the dirt road, struggling to make his way through a bush. A sharp yelp escaped him when it ended up tripping him.  
  
A frown curled his lips as he stared at the bush he was now conveniently tangled in. He struggled, feeling the branches tear at his clothes and scrape his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the result of the wounds. Varian grit his teeth, detangling his feet and using them to find the solid ground. His heart fluttering in his chest at the feel of more wounds on his legs. He cautiously pushed through the bush only to feel his satchel being snatched from him.  
  
He snapped his eyes open, his hands instinctively reaching for it. He stared at the leather bag, ignoring the feel of warm fluid going down his arms. Varian grit his teeth, attempting to keep his mind off it as he struggled with the bush for his bag. He yelped when it smacked him in the nose, causing him to stumble back and fall on his rump. He wiggled his nose as he tenderly touched it, relieved that it wasn't broken. His gaze instantly locking onto the blood drying on his arm. Nervous laughter escaped him as his world spun around him, tilting up and down then side to side. The darkness creeping upon him as he felt the world fall back.  
  
Varian opened his eyes, unsure how long he was out this time. He exhaled sharply, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes. One would think he would be used to seeing blood after the many times he accidentally hurt himself in his lab. Nope. It still bothers him. Maybe he should work on that. Varian grumbled, pulling his sleeves down to his gloves without looking before sitting up. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of his bag and pushed himself to his feet. He checked the pockets of his trench coat, making sure none of his vials had broken.  
  
Satisfied, Varian dusted himself off before moving forward and careful to avoid anything that wanted to entrap him. The alchemist hummed to himself as he continued down the route he had memorized. He had only been down this way once and found something important. He had committed it to memory. He blinked and halted in his path at the slight drop in temperature.  
  
He was getting closer. A giddy feeling rushed through him as he exhaled. Hmm, not cold enough to see his breath yet. Varian moved forward slowly, careful of what he stepped on. He didn't need to get frozen to the ground like last time. It had taken him forever to break free of the ice. Varian blinked when his gaze landed on droopy looking flowers. A rush of excitement rushed through him as his gaze danced around the field of white flowers.  
  
A wide grin curled his lips as he cautiously moved forward, bending low before one of the largest flowers. Varian hummed thoughtfully, carefully looking at the flower before wrapping his fingers around the stem and reaching for the scissors in his satchel. He carefully maneuvered the scissors and snipped it. He lifted the flower to his face closer inspection, feeling the cold of it on his face. Varian wasn't usually one for magic but he knew it had its purposes. He just had to find the right plants for it.  
  
Varian needed a few more flowers for his newest experiment and/or serum. He named these flowers snowdrops. They seemed to drop snow when injured, or ice. It depended on the severity of the injury. Speaking of which, Varian quickly backed away from the cut flower as a clear fluid bubbled near the trimming point, quickly turning to ice. Varian removed a cloth from his satchel and carefully wrapped the flower. He could feel the cold seeping through his leather gloves before he carefully placed it in his satchel. He just needed a few more.  
  
Varian stood up proud of another snowdrop he had acquired. A large grin curled his lips as he added it to his collection, tying the bag closed. He whirled around on his heel, carefully avoiding the ice clumps in the field and other flowers. He went quiet at the sound of a couple of voices calling him. Someone was out looking for him? Varian fidgeted at the thought. How long had he been out? Varian had been careful this time. He knew dealing with magical plants wasn't safe. He had to leave a part of himself at home to stay in his place and not taken to another world.  
  
Varian learned that the hard way. He had been lucky that his one hour of collecting had only been a week at home. He shook his head before retracing his steps. He stilled at the sound calling his name again. _Did_ someone follow him? Was it his guard the king assigned to him? He knew that the guard the king sent with him didn't like him. Felt like he had been too young to be brought to a position of power. Not many people did because of his experiments and chatter, his age a usual excuse. He's always been told that he needed to shut up, it didn't matter now that he was older.  
  
Varian released a soft sigh at the memory, feeling his spirits drop. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, trying to purge the negative emotions within him. He needed to focus on his new project. Not the feelings of others. Varian pursed his lips and grumbled to himself and pushed forward. He wasn't entirely alone and helpless. Varian could feel his trench coat sway around him as he walked, careful to prevent it from snaring on branches and bushes. The pockets full of different colored vials he could use to defend himself. He also had a few well-hidden daggers on himself. Eugene had been teaching him how to defend himself.  
  
Varian blinked, being yanked out of his thoughts at the sound of another voice calling his name. The noiret frowned, why were others searching for him? He sighed. He was a grown man, he could fend for himself. The alchemist peered around when he reached the dirt path, hearing the voices calling for him. He rolled his eyes and dusted off his clothes, debating with himself if he should slip by on quiet feet. Varian then shrugged before patting his satchel, pleased to see that his prize remained.  
  
He could practically hear the rehearsed speech the guards were going to lecture him with as nature rustled. Varian's feet quiet as he walked past; again, more lessons from Eugene. He liked sneaking around without being caught. It wasn't long till he returned to the palace, leaving a note attached to a tree for the guards searching for him. He slipped around the halls silently. Cautiously avoiding the patrolling guards, waving to a few that spotted him. They all knew his routine by now. Most ignored him. He was fine with that; for the most part. He was content with talking to Eugene or Rapunzel when they visit him.  
  
He blinked at the sound of Rapunzel's voice excitedly chatting with someone and pointing out new things brought to the palace. Had her aunt come for another visit? Varian flinched and rubbed his cheeks, remembering the last time the woman visited. She had called him cute and pinched his cheeks, making him swore that she had wounded him. He shook his head and quickly located the nearest entrance to a servants' passage.  
  
The servants didn't spare him a glance as he wove around them and through the different halls, this not being his first trip through them. He pushed open a secret door that led to his lab. A pleased grin curling his lips at the sight of the different glass containers strewn almost on every surface.  
  
He set his bag on a table and shrugged off his coat, hooking it onto a coat rack by the door. Varian returned to the table and carefully removed a flower, plucking off the petals and mashing it in a stone bowl. He poured some water into it to prevent it from solidifying. Varian removed his gloves and rubbed his hands together, warming them up. The alchemist then pulled his goggles down returning his hands into his gloves. He placed his boiling flask above a flame and attaching a thin tube to a flask. He watched the fluid boil and pour into glass.  
  
Varian removed it and held a dropper above it, adding a few drops of liquid salt. He mixed the salutation slowly, not wanting it to overflow and freeze him to the ground again. He held the flask close to his face, watching ice crystals rapidly form and grow upward. Soft curses escaped him as he carefully set down the icing flask. Reminding himself that he needed to study how the fire created more ice later.  
  
He quickly darted over to his cabinet, his gaze flying over the other flasks till his gaze landed on shimmering orange fluid. A wide grin curled his lips as he grabbed and turned around, approaching his flask, he crouched before it as he grabbed another dropper. Varian filled it with the liquid heat and released one drop into the expanding ice. His heart hiccuped when it retreated instead of steaming. He released a few more drops, watching it turn to a liquid.  
  
Varian jumped when the door to his lab suddenly slammed against the wall, causing him to drop the flask he held. A pained yelp escaped him at the feel of the extreme heat that ate through his leather shoes. Soft curses escaped him as he quickly tore his shoes and socks off. "Rapunzel!!" He exclaimed in irritation as he darted for the water fountain trickling in the farthest, barest corner of his lab in case things like this happened. The princess was the only one who hadn't gotten that she couldn't slam his door open like that.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to do that?!!" He stepped into the water, quickly plucking off a green test tube from its storage above the flowing water. He counted the drops as they fell in. He returned it once he reached four and glowered at the princess. A sheepish smile curling her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Varian." He grumbled under his breath as he sat on the edge, removing his gloves. The alchemist still could feel the throbbing heat on his feet.  
  
"You are going to kill me one of these days." She repeated her apology, hovering by the door before he waved her in and reached into the water, feeling the soothing effect on his hands. He mixed it in before gingerly touching his burnt feet.  
  
"How is your newest invention?" She hummed, sounding close.  
  
"Almost completed it." Varian looked at her. "You are lucky I brought extras." He watched as someone reached for the frozen flask that was overflowing and dripping ice onto the stone ground. "Don't touch that!" Varian snarled, angling his body so he could see who it was. A tight smile curled his lips as his brow twitched, watching as they snatched their hand back. The flask catching on their sleeve and falling to the ground. It shattered and ice quickly spread across the ground.  
  
A soft groan escaped him as a familiar voice quickly apologized.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this experimenting with alchemy. I know it doesn't really appear until the end. I might write a sequel of this with just him in the lab.


End file.
